Varsärk
Many barbarian tribes worship legendary beasts as the totems of their clan, drawing strength from the animals’ stories and power. Most such tribes worship a multitude of animals, choosing the one whose spiritual fortitude best aligns with the goals of the tribe at the time. But in the harsh tundras far from the warmth of the world, the primal spirits are more powerful, and less forgiving of such disloyalty. In these frozen lands, the never ending winters are home to the great wolf spirits Skoll and Hati, who are destined to consume the Sun and Moon at the end of the world and bring about never ending winter. Their adherents share in their power, taking on the form of lesser wolves and absorbing the power of the frozen wilds as they fall deeper into the bestial wrath that fils their souls. Most varsärks are Barbarians, although those whose blood sings with both ancient magic and unfettered rage are also accepted by the wolf spirits as champions. Hit Die: d10 Requirements To qualify to become a varsärk, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. * Base Attack Bonus: '''+6. * '''Feats: '''Multiattack. * '''Class Features: '''lesser beast totem rage power, beast totem rage power; bloodrage, rage, or raging song class feature. '''Class Skills: '''The class Skills for the varsärk are Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (Nature) (Int), Sense Motive (Wis), and Survival (Wis). '''Skill Ranks at Each Level: '''4 + Int modifier. '''CLASS FEATURES All of the following are class features of the varsärk prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiencies Varsärks gain no additional weapon or armor proficiencies. Frozen Fangs (Su) Starting at 1st level, whenever the varsärk deals damage with a natural attack, he deals an additional 1d6 points of cold damage. At 8th level, this increases to an additional 2d6 points of cold damage. Wolf’s Rage (Su) The varsärk embodies the spirit of the wolf so fully that it manifests in the primal rage he feels in combat. Whenever the varsärk rages he can choose to enter a wolf’s rage instead. While in a wolf’s rage, the varsärk takes on the form of a wolf as the spell Beast Shape I, although his shape is limited to that of a medium wolf. He gains all of the normal benefits of the spell in addition to his rage class feature. This transformation is a free action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity and is taken as part of the normal action for starting a rage, and ends when the varsärk chooses to end his rage. Spellcasting At the indicated levels, a varsärk gains new spells per day as if he had also gained a level in the bloodrager or skald class, if he already possesses bloodrager or skald class levels. He does not, however, gain other benefits a character of that class would have gained, except for additional spells per day, spells known, and an increased effective level of spellcasting. If the varsärk has levels in both bloodrager and skald, he must choose which class gains the benefit of this class feature, once chosen, this cannot be changed. Endure Elements (Sp) At 2nd level, the varsärk has become inured to the extremes of climate and his natural hardiness allows him to survive in the worst environments. He gains endure elements ''as a constant spell like ability, save that it only affects him. '''Rage Power (Ex or Su)' At 3rd, 6th and 9th level, the rage of the great wolves Skoll and Hati empower their champion. The varsärk learns a new rage power. He treats his varsärk levels as barbarian levels for purposes of determining the highest level rage power he can learn. Coat of Winter (Su) At 4th level, the varsärk becomes a vessel of winter. As long as the varsärk is raging, flurries of snow and biting wind conceal his form, granting him partial concealment against attacks. Direwolf Rage (Su) At 5th level, the varsärk accesses a more primal form of the bestial fury on which he relies. Whenever he uses his wolf’s rage class feature, he may instead choose to transform into a direwolf, as the spell beast shape II, for the duration of his rage. Tireless Hunter (Ex) At 7th level, the varsärk’s endurance is insurmountable and he becomes immune to Fatigue and Exhaustion. Winter Wolf Rage (Su) The ultimate form of the varsärk embodies the wrath of his patron itself. Whenever the varsärk uses his wolf’s rage class feature, he can choose to assume the form of a winter wolf, as the spell beast shape IV, for the duration of his rage. Category:Source: Lords of the Wild